Loopy Bella
by GreenEyes52
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella with Emmett while he goes hunting? And what does he find when he comes back?


_**A/N: Ok so here is my first fan fiction, hope you enjoy it=]  
Update 20/02/11: Hey! I just cleaned this up, changed a few sentences and got rid of the spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**_

Bella's POV

"Bella, I'm bored!" Emmett whined for the hundredth time.  
_I'm well aware of that_ I thought sarcastically as I continued to ignore him and kept on reading _Wuthering heights_. I know. Again. There's just something about this book that I like so much.  
"I know let's play truth or dare!" Emmett yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down.  
"NO! I don't want to play! Now stop shaking the house!" I scolded him angrily.  
"Oh come on! I'll give you some lollies" he said with an evil grin. _Since when did he get in my room?_  
"Fine!" I sighed exasperated.  
"Let's play downstairs" he said as he picked me up, put me over his shoulder and ran downstairs. He dumped me on the couch then he went and sat on the floor.  
"Nuh-uh, Lollies first" I told him while he rolled his eyes and got up to get the lollies. He was back as fast as I could blink._ Stupid, speedy vampires.  
"_Ok let's start_" _I said as I grabbed a handful of lollies and began eating them. _Is it just me or do these lollies taste weird? _"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked with a smug grin. _Oh man this is going to be bad.  
_"Um...dare?" It sounded like a question instead of a statement. Emmett's grin got bigger. _Is that even possible?_

Emmett's POV

_Oh my god this is going to be awesome! Those lollies were such a good idea! _"All right Bellsy-boo, I dare you to ring up Mike Newton and ask him out" I said as I watched her go beet red. _Oooh this is going to be hilarious!_

_Bella's POV_

_Bloody Emmett! _I picked up the phone and started dialling Mike's number.  
"Hello?" Mike's voice asked me into the phone.  
"Hey Mike it's Bella; I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" I asked with fake happiness.  
"Yeah sure! Want to go to a movie tonight?" He asked energetically.  
"Sure, Bye Mike" I said then hung up just as he was saying bye.  
"Truth or dare Emmett?" I growled at him as I sat back down.  
"DARE!" He yelled as I started to hear a hollow ringing in my ears.  
"Ok I'm right here Emmett no need to burst my ear drum!" I said crossly. I started smiling as a plan started forming in my mind.  
"Ok Emmett dare it is then

_Emmett's POV_

_Oh sweet! The lollies are working! But I'm starting to get a little scared by Bella's evil grin. It's HUGE! And also I've never tried this before so I'm about to find out._

_Bella's POV_

"Emmett, I dare you to go to Jessica's house, kiss her passionately, tell her you love her and tell her she's more beautiful than Rose' I finished satisfied with my payback. Emmett's eyes were so big I thought they would pop out of their sockets._ Oooh this is going to be so great!_

_Emmett's POV_

_WOW! Who knew what those lollies would do? This is Awesome. But I can't believe Bella dared me to do that!_

_Bella's POV_

"Come on Emmy-bear! Let's go!" I whined as Emmett walked slowly to the jeep and hopped in. We drove to Jessica's house and Emmett got out of the jeep, walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later a very flustered Jessica opened the door. _Oooh I wonder what she was doing? NOT!_

_Emmett's POV_

Oh god I'll never live this down! Ok time to get this over with.  
"Hey Jess, I know I don't talk to you that much but I think I love you and your more beautiful than Rose" I added as I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. _EW! When's the last time she brushed her teeth? Her breath reeks! _I winked at her then jumped in the jeep and drove home while Bella recovered from her laughing fit.

_Bella's POV_

_God Jessica's face was priceless when Emmett kissed her! I should of taken a photo and use it for blackmail._

_Emmett's POV_

"Bella, truth or dare?" I asked as we sat back down on the floor and continued our game.  
"DARE!" she yelled. _Ha! She's starting to act like me!  
_ "Ok, I dare you to ring up Edward and tell him your dumping him for Mike" I said as her mouth turned into and 'o' in horror.

_Bella's POV_

_Damn you Emmett! _I picked up the phone and dialled Edward's number hoping he wouldn't pick up. He's probably going to hate me after this. "Hello love are you all right?" he asked and I could hear the love and concern in his voice. _Great, this is just going to be harder now. '_'IamdumpingyouforMike" I said as fast as I could then hung up hoping he didn't understand a word I said.

I suddenly felt real energetic and happy. I started to skip around the room. 'Truth or dare Emmy-bear?' _I'm a poet and didn't know it! _I asked in a sing-song voice.  
"DARE!" he yelled the same as usual while he got up and started skipping with me.  
"Ok then let's see...Oh-Oh!" I said as a very angry Edward walked into the room.

_Edward's POV_

I walked into the lounge and found Emmett and Bella skipping around the sofa. Something was off with Bella, she didn't smell right.  
"Emmett, what did you do to Bella?" I asked because he was blocking his mind.  
"Bella could you come here please?" I asked her as she came and jumped on me putting her legs around my waist, grabbed my neck and sniffed it._ What the?  
_"Mmm you smell sooo good Eddie!" She said as she inhaled loudly.  
"And you smell off" I replied lightly with a chuckle.  
"Check my use-by date" She said with a smile. I put Bella down and turned towards Emmett and yelled,  
"Do you know what drugs do to humans?" And with that, I lunged.

"Fight Fight Fight" Bella chanted from the couch. I stopped lunging and asked;  
"How'd you give them to her?"  
"Oh I put some in the lollies and then used them to bribe her to play truth or dare with me" Emmett said proudly.  
"So that phone call I got from Bella was just a dare?"  
"DUH!" Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. _It probably was._

_Bella's POV_

"Oooh Eddie, let's watch the care bears!" I said as I pulled him to the couch.  
"Emmett! Put the care bears on and come watch it with us!" I ordered.

_Emmett's POV_

_Oh god! Bella drugged is sooo funny! But also extremely bossy! Wonder what she'll be like as a vampire._

_Edward's POV_

Halfway through the movie Bella fell asleep. I took her upstairs to my bed. I sniffed her and her smell was back to normal. Now I just have to wait for her to wake up.  
"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he walked into my room. _Ever heard of knocking? Nope I didn't think so.  
"_'What do you want? She's sleeping" I said as Bella stirred in my arms.  
"Congratulations you moron you woke her up" I said sarcastically.  
"Bella you have 10 minutes to get ready for your date with Mike and if you don't I will make you!" He said forcefully as Bella groaned.  
"But I already did the dare!"  
"Oh well!, go on the date anyway and see what happens!"  
"NO!" Bella yelled fiercely. _Wow! Man she's hot like that! No! I did not just think that!  
_"Knock Knock!_"  
"_What's Mike doing here?" I asked Emmett who replied;  
"That's your cue Bella!" She groaned and made her way downstairs to the door.

_Bella's POV_

"Hey Mike" I said as I opened the door.  
"Hey Bella, you ready to go?" He asked as he looked me up and down. I blushed.  
"I'm sorry Mike but I'm back with Edward. I was about to call you but you showed up" I said sincerely as possible though I was laughing on the inside because he looked so awkward.  
"Oh well another time then huh?" He asked hopeful.  
"Yeah whatever" I said as I yawned and closed the door. I suddenly got an idea. I grabbed the slingshot that was on the table by the door. No idea why it was there but oh well. I aimed for the back of Mike's head and released it. The brussel sprout hit the back of Mike's head.  
"Bulls eye!" I yelled as Mike turned around with shocked eyes.  
"Night night Mikey" I whispered seductively and went back inside to find Emmett and Edward rolling on the floor laughing. I suddenly fell to the floor laughing while holding my sides together.

_Emmett's POV_

_God that was hilarious! And she wasn't even drugged!_

**A/N: So how was that? Was it funny? Anything I could do to improve it? Was it sucky or awesome? Please be truthful=]**


End file.
